A computer virus can spread across a network from an infected client device to other client devices on the network. Accordingly, if one client device on the network is vulnerable, then a virus could exploit that vulnerability and infect the vulnerable client device, which may then spread the virus over the network to the other client devices. Accordingly, systems and methods are needed to identify vulnerable client devices on a network and quarantine those vulnerable client devices to prevent harm to other client devices and servers on the network. After the vulnerable client devices have been quarantined, systems and methods are needed to make the devices compliant and allow them back on the network.